Emeralds
by READTHEEFFINGDESCRIPTION
Summary: Eren tries out a new skill on someone special. non/con, contains hypnosis.


A hypnosis fic I wrote for a friend of mine.

The room is small and sparsely furnished, with a simple bed pushed into the corner, a small table on which rests a single candle, and the chair you're currently sitting in. The dim light is relaxing, and illuminates the figure in front of you. He is of average height, with tan skin and messy dark brown hair. He is wearing simple dark pants and a collarless light green shirt, with long sleeves and laces at the neck. He stands over you, staring down at you with his emerald green eyes.

"Settle yourself down now..." Eren says in a soothing voice, "as you begin to relax...Shrug your shoulders and let them go loose and limp...lift your arms slightly and then drop them down...rotate your head...ease out any tension from your neck...your back...tense your leg muscles and then let them go..." You follow his instructions and begin feeling your body relax. "That's right...Now take a deep breath..." you breathe in, "and just let it out." and then breathe out. "Now another deep breath, and as you let it out allow yourself to relax even more... And then one more breath...and really let your yourself relax..." You do so, feeling almost as if you're sinking into the hardback chair you're sitting in. "That's good..." Eren smiles slightly, a smile that has a slight smirk to it. He's obviously enjoying himself.

"Now become aware of your breathing..." Eren says, never breaking eye contact, "Of how your breath is moving gently in and out as you settle down more deeply now... become aware of how on every breath out ... you can relax a little more... and just tell yourself that with every gentle breath out... going deeper and deeper...

"And take a few moments now to relax even more... deeply... completely... and notice how that relaxation progresses... smoothly..." You smile contentedly, feeling completely relaxed and at ease despite your earlier apprehension.

"And become aware that as you are thinking about going deeper and deeper you can become even more comfortable... and how nice it is to just close your eyes and drift away... whenever you want to... And I wonder if you can imagine a quiet, peaceful spot... maybe on a warm afternoon, to imagine lying comfortably... somewhere nice... somewhere you can really let go... calm and peaceful... mind drifting away... imagine your arms and legs are beginning to feel tired and heavy... as heavy as lead... to relax ... totally... to just let things go... and drift away..." Your breathing slows further as your body relaxes even more.

"And imagine being in a room somewhere... and in that room there are stairs going down... and you can go down those stairs... safe and secure ... warm and comfortable... carried gently down and down... more deeply relaxed... and with each step your body relaxes more... and your mind relaxes more... And there are ten steps, and you can go down those steps now ... going deeper and deeper with every comfortable breath... 10... 9 ... more and more relaxed... 8 ... more comfortable... 7... and 6... deeper and deeper... and as you go down each step you are feeling more and more comfortable... 5... and 4... and 3... and by and by you are drifting off into an endless velvety welcoming dreamland..."

Your body is utterly relaxed, but you're still aware of Eren standing over you, watching. Never breaking eye contact. He grins at you and leans closer, roughly pressing his lips to yours. He is warm, almost unnaturally so. Eren straddles you, resting his weight on your lap as he tugs your shirt up. Excitement flutters through you, even in your hypnotized state. You're utterly powerless to him...completely and totally helpless.

Eren pulls your shirt over your head and tosses it into the corner of the room, then reaches for the hem of his own. He pulls the fabric over his head slowly, revealing his rock-hard abs and chiseled chest. Eren tosses his shirt away as well and leans closer to you, a hungry look in his green eyes.

"I've been waiting for this...Felicia..." Eren licks his lips and slowly trails his hand down your abdomen, stopping at the waistband of your pants. He stops suddenly and looks at you, smirking. Eren unbuttons your pants with one hand and moves the other to your chin, cupping it roughly and forcing your gaze upward. His smile widens, and you find yourself completely captivated by those emerald eyes...Holding you in place, keeping you captive...putting you under his control.

Eren slides one hand into your pants, running a finger over your clit briefly. You shiver in pleasure. He kisses you again suddenly, one hand rubbing your clit and the other cupping your chin. His kisses are hot and rough and make you feel like there's fire spreading through your body. You get wetter and wetter... Eren swirls his tongue around yours, then pulls away suddenly. You look up at him, your eyes begging for more. Eren smirks again and removes his hand from your pants, sliding upward toward your breasts. He makes quick work of undoing your bra, tossing it away before turning his attention to your nipples.

Eren cups one of your breasts in his hand, then begins playing with the nipple, rubbing and pulling and gently twisting. He lowers his mouth to the other nipple and plays with you more, sucking and rubbing the sensitive nub with his tongue. You arch your back in pleasure, moaning softly. He moves to your neck, kissing roughly and nipping your flesh with his teeth. You moan louder, and Eren suddenly moves his hips, grinding himself against you. You can feel his erection through his pants.

Eren ceases his kissing and looks at you, his emerald eyes looking hungry and wild. You stare at him, begging...You want him inside you... _now._ You've never been wetter in your life, and your womanhood throbs in anticipation.

"You want it..." Eren smirks. "Say it." His control seems to lessen for just a moment.

"I want it...want...you..." You gasp out. Eren grins and grabs you suddenly, lifting you and forcing you onto the bed easily. He slides your pants off, then your underwear, then reaches for his belt. Eren unclothes his bottom half, finally letting his half-hard cock out into the open.

Eren straddles you, positioning the tip of his dick near your pussy. You shiver in excitement. He smirks at you and thrusts, causing you to shriek in both pleasure and pain. He's rough, but you love it. You began thrusting your hips in time with his, feeling your vagina pulse as you reach climax. Eren grabs your legs and pull them upward, resting them on his shoulders and thrusting even deeper, stretching you. Your back arches, your toes curl, and your vagina pulses as you reach the edge of orgasm. But before it happens, Eren pauses his thrusts, looking into your eyes.

"Don't come." He commands. Your breath hitches, and Eren continues thrusting. Your pleasure builds and builds, becoming an unbearable pressure in your womanhood. Your breathing is quick and shallow. You feel like you're on fire.

Eren keeps going, his thrusts suddenly becoming uneven. His breath hitches, and he groans.

"Come for me, Felicia." He gasps out, thrusting one more time. Your body convulses with pleasure as you finally come, and you scream, seeing stars. Eren groans loudly as he comes, then collapses on top of you, panting. Wave after wave of pleasure rolls over you as you orgasm, consuming you. Your body trembles, and you slowly come down from your high.

Eren breathes heavily and rolls off of you, lying beside you limply.

"Well." He pants, "That was fun."

You look over at him. His messy brown hair, green eyes, tan skin glistening with sweat... You nod in agreement, too exhausted to speak. It had been much more than fun. Amazing...hot...the best orgasm you'd ever had in your life...

But yes, you think, smirking, definitely fun.


End file.
